semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The union of Republics
The republic of Sidorov is a collection of united planets who believe in a developed version of the UOP's original governmental systems. Sidorov is one of the few nations that is a true democracy in Semperia, although this great freedom has lead to the corruption of some Sidorov Senatorei in the past. Pre-apocalypse The planet of Sidorov I was renowned in the past for its great lowland plains and forests, as well as its beautiful highland. A large deposit of the Ore known as Tsarstone existed also, soon attracting the attention of the large company known as Solara industries. Solara Industries wanted to set up a large collection of mines and factories on the planet, polluting its atmosphere and destroying its landscape. the UOP refused this request originally, and the business was forced to only establish a small mine on the less productive moon known as Vertan. Post-apocalypse and the return of Solara After the great plague, the ruins of the old were abandoned and many were made homeless. Solara, still a wealthy and powerful company, offered the people homes in their uninfected mines and factories, forcing the Sidorovan people into slavery. slowly Solara began to expand its industry all over the planet. The mountains vanished, the planes became ash and the forests became black stalks of what they once were. in just a few years, Sidorov became the most ash covered planet known to Semperia. From space even the planet now looked black. A small rebel faction did exist however. Known as the people's army of Sidorov (PAS), these revolutionaries had escaped the mines and factories and now lived in independent settlements far from Solara control. Eventually, enough had escaped for a full scale rebellion to take place. For 3 years the rebels fought for their motherland, and although Solara had better technology, passion existed in every rebel soldier's mind, fueling the rebellion and eventually making Sidorov free. Creation of the Republic Soon many other planets in the area were inspired by the bravery of the Sidorovans and the idea that democracy could still exist. member planets who would each elect a Senatorei to serve in the council began to join, and soon a large nation was formed. The PAS is now one of the most powerful armies known. Being trained in the harsh terrain of Sidorov I, the PAS now is well equipped and prepared. Although the effects of the plague have not been major in the republic and only affect those living close to a ruin, a recent outbreak of the Beta strain did cause many deaths in the Republic. The alliance with the Uhuru The Sanarii nation of Uhuru had long bordered Republican territory, and so a mutual respect did exist. However the true friendship between this nations was formed at the battle for Jeriko VI. The Republic was being invaded by the Terrans after the republic refused to allow them to pass through Sidorov space. The Uhuru at the time had long been allies with Terra, and although the Uhuru were heretics in the eyes of the Terrans, their morals seemed to agree with the Terrans. The Terran general who had started the war was known as General Ulan, infamous for his fanatical loyalty to the church and his insane way of dealing with situations. He was allowed to serve in the Terran military because of the church's opinion of him, however the central Terran government often doubted his mental state. The general had reacted unfairly to the Sidorov response to his request, and the Uhuru recognised this. Ulan had also publicly expressed his hatred of the Uhuru, which had not only offended the Sultan but caused much upset throughout the desert kingdom. Mustering up a powerful army, the Sultan of the Uhuru went to assist the Republicans in the defence of their last planet, and aided them in retaking their homeland from Ulan. After his eventual defeat, both the Uhuru and Sidorov expected an apology from Terra because of Ulan's actions, however Terra were expecting the same because of the murder of their respected general. Eventually, a mass argument ensued, breaking the alliance between the Uhuru and Terra, and forging a strong bond between Sidorov and the Uhuru Sanarii.